1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication systems, and more specifically to a vehicular messaging display unit. The unit allows one of a plurality of messages to be displayed on at least one of the front or rear windshield to other drivers. A remote control unit is provided for customizing messages by the user in terms of content and appearance as well as for controlling the display of the messages. The display is designed so that it does not impede the safety of drivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other vehicular message display systems exist in the prior art. However, no vehicular message display system exists as described in the present invention. While prior art vehicular message display systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.